


Two of a Kind

by LadyYueh



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/pseuds/LadyYueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that them?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short thing I did for comment_fic quite awhile ago. Finally got around to posting it.

“Is that them?” Chibi-Usa asked though she didn’t really have to. She could _see_ them.

“Yes,” Pluto answered softly as she watched the couple running through the streets of an alien planet with affection.

“They look happy,” Chibi-Usa noted. “Are they always…do they…does any part of Mama and Papa—have you seen them, really?”

Pluto smiled her enigmatic smile. “They are much like your Mother and Father, my Queen. Perhaps more than is good for them.”

Neo-Queen Serenity II of Crystal Tokyo giggled. “She still has him wrapped around her little finger, doesn’t she?”

Pluto nodded, though that fact was written all over the faces of those they watched as they beamed at each other with wide, loving grins. “They have difficult times ahead.”

“Don’t they always?” Chibi-Usa laughed, but sobered at Pluto’s grave expression. “Will they make it?”

Pluto looked into the distance, her eyes mapping out the streams of threads of time that danced and wrapped themselves around Rose Tyler and the Doctor.

“He pushes her away to save her, so many times, because he loves her. And she, she always comes back to save him and love him. Their story is written across the stars, across Time.

Chibi-Usa raised a trembling hand to her mouth, felt her eyes fill with tears. She saw her parents. Her mother; bright and smiling, filled with happiness and optimism, a light that her father had always cherished and held close. Her father; filled with a pain that did not deter him from doing good, from always trying to save people. They were no longer the rulers of Crystal Tokyo, no longer planetary warriors, not even Chiba Mamoru and Chiba Usagi remained. But they survived. A part of their spirits endured in the Doctor and Rose Tyler.


End file.
